1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to presses for crushing herbs and the like to obtain the juice and pulp, and more particularly to herb presses which maximize the surface contact of a grinding surface with the herb in order that the maximum amount of juices and pulp can be extracted by expelling the juices and pulp through the press in the direction of the force applied to the herb or garlic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garlic presses are well known in concept. Heretofore the garlic presses known have been based on the principle of a nut cracker. A bowl is adapted to contain the herb or garlic to be crushed. A transverse screw with a flattened end is threadably received through a wall of the bowl. As the screw advances the contents of the bowl are put under increasing pressure forcing the juices out of the solid particles and crushing or pulverizing the herb. The juices and fiber of the herb can then be poured from the bowl for use in cooking.
Some drawbacks are apparent in such a garlic press. It is first of all difficult to crush all of the herb or garlic with one passage of the screw. This means that the screw must be withdrawn slightly and the garlic or herb placed in the path of the screw and another cycle repeated.
In crushing or pulverizing the garlic or herb, the prior art cannot efficiently utilize the force of the screw for disrupting the herb fiber. The herb or garlic is squeezed between the wall of the bowl and the screw. It is therefore more difficult to separate, or disrupt the fiber into distinct smaller particles. The screw and bowl combination cannot crush the herb to a predetermined size because there is very little grinding, just squeezing of the herb.